Not the Worst Thing
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Morning Revelations. Pryde/Wisdom


Title: Not the Worst Thing in the World

Fandom: X-men

Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: 086 Choices

Author's Note: This is primarily infinitepryde's fault. I liked her idea so I sort of stole it and expanded on it.

One brown eye fluttered blearily open, the pulsing headache slowly making its presence known. However, the vibrating pain of the hangover quickly moved to the back of her mind as her slowly waking brain came to the disarming conclusion that she was not alone.

Her eyes, slowly gaining focus, trailed down her body to her chest where a wiry, pale arm lay draped lightly across her upper torso, the hand resting on her left breast. She noted, as her mental inventory continued, that she was at least still wearing her bra, at least. A light pink, lacy number that poked up just above the top of long, thin fingers.

Her slight movements, as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, were enough to rouse her companion. Intense blue eyes blinked open, with the same lack of enthusiasm that hers had displayed just a few moments prior. They met hers, and for some strange reason, Kitty found it hard to breathe.

"Hey." She croaked out, her voice weak from a combination of sleep and dehydration. She knew that she should be a little more startled by this turn of events, but really, there was a part of her that just wanted to curl up with him and go back to sleep. Another part of her wanted to throw up, but she suspected that had more to do with the gallon of gin that she'd consumed the night before.

"Hullo." Pete was unreadable. She couldn't tell if he was surprised or not, but if she remembered correctly, what she could remember anyway, he'd been pretty sloshed himself at the pub. He did, at least, have the common decency to move his hand, pulling his arm back to run it over his face, instead.

"So, stupid question..." Kitty propped herself up on her elbow. Pete made a valiant effort not to look at her chest before speaking. A failed effort, but valiant nonetheless.

"Yes. We most definitely did." He grinned suddenly. "Many times, if I remember correctly." The grin faded slightly. "You really don't remember?"

She sifted through her memories of the evening, altered though they were. After all, at one point there was a two-headed bartender and a giant green fang monster, if she was seeing that right. But then, all of a sudden, she definitely did remember. She remembered in technicolor and great detail. She felt the flush spread from her face down to the top of her bra at the memory. Oh yes. They definitely _had._

"I remember." She smiled slightly. Pete's cheeky grin was back. Although, if her memory was correct, he had every right to be full of himself.

"Good. I'd hate to think that you were actually drunk enough to forget my life's masterwork." He snorted, collapsing back onto his pillow. She giggled and sat up, immediately wincing at the wave of dizziness that the motion brought. "Seriously, though, Pryde, if you want to pretend this never happened, I could probably deal with that. After all, we were both pretty drunk, and though people have made worse mistakes, I'm sure, we can be adults about this."

Kitty thought about this, taking the water glass from the bedside table, using the pretense of another drink to avoid answering immediately. Finally, she looked up, once again losing herself in blue eyes before she responded.

"I don't know, Pete. I need some time to process all of this." She shrugged and he nodded in response. "However, at the moment I am really hungover and tired. I think that, maybe, what I'd like to do, is lie back down here and pass out for a few more hours. Then, we can discuss this entire thing over a breakfast so greasy that even you might have trouble digesting it. Is that okay?"

Relief washed over Wisdom's features.

"Pryde, that's the best idea I've heard in about... well about six hours now." He winked, and she blushed again. He chuckled, extending an arm to wrap around her shoulders and she leaned into it, curling up beside him to drift off to sleep.


End file.
